He's the only one to kiss me Goodbye
by Lady Logos
Summary: Altair's and Malik's story, as brothers after the fall of Al Mualim.


A/N: So this is a nice little one-shot. My first one-shot in fact. About Assassin's Creed and Altair is the character here. Assassin's Creed and the related trademarks belong to Ubisoft.

Okay now to the real thing. I know I haven't updated or anything, but my best friend is in hospital after a motorbike accident and so I loaned my mini laptop to her, and all my stories, except Back to Power and Themes are on that computer, because of that, I can't get them from there. I have some of my stories on a external hard drive but they are not the updated versions/latest versions, and as such they are only my backup if something really bad happens. So that's all. I hope that you'll enjoy this.

Inspiration music for this story:

- Slipknot - Vermillion

- Coldplay - X&Y

He's the only one to kiss me

He had been offered the place of the Master of the Brotherhood. He had declined with obvious reasons. He wasn't the kind of man to do much paperwork. Also He liked the work he was doing at the moment, now that he was redeemed, finally.

He had developed new skills for himself, and studied the piece of Eden he had exclusively - writing down everything he found. This took him almost two years but in the end the it was worth it. He kept the piece of Eden that was in his possession always with him, and because of that, had numerous Assassination attempts made for his life.

The Assassin's respected their new leader and obeyed him with fervor. But still, their loyalty was to Altair. He was well know within the brotherhood before the business with Al Mualim, but now they obeyed him. Even as he had declined the position of ultimate power they came to him, to tell the news that happened, mission that had taken place and they protected him, without he even knowing it sometimes.

Linebreak

Acre

Altair had came to Acre as a messenger. The new master wanted all of the Assassin Bureau masters to know about what went on and so he had visited every city they had a Bureau in. He had left Acre to be the last as Malik was there.

Malik was the light of his life, not that he knew it of course. Attachments weren't forbidden or frowned upon, but they weren't very popular, as female assassin's were a rarity and males rarely made a family, as the missions they were sent to were dangerous and leaving a wife and a child behind because a lucky arrow found your back wasn't the way to go.

Still every fifth had a some kind of family, sisters, brothers and their children were cherished with fervor and held in a price so high that they were of often hidden in a very protected location or kept at the base, where other assassin't would protect them if there was some kind of a threat.

Linebreak

As his luck had it, that lucky archer had hit him.. He was traveling on the rooftops, because it was much more easier than being one with the crown, also he wanted to spend more time with Malik and the faster he got the news delivered, more time he had to spend with him.

After he had begged for forgiveness from Malik on his knees, regret clearly visible in his eyes, almost crying, because of the hate in the other's eyes, he had been forgiven and after a rocky start, they had became like brothers.

So he was on the roofs and some lucky archer had missed his target and had hit accidentally him with the arrow to the back, Immediately he dropped like a fly from the rooftop on to his knees.

He gasped and slightly wavering got up and turned to look at the now not so lucky archer. The look in Altair eyes was frightening, he didn't show any pain only straightened himself to a more upright position, took a throwing knife onto his hand and turned fully to the unfortunate archer.

"You are dead." he whispered and let the knife fly, it hit directly on to the mark, to the neck, where there was least protection and higher change of death to the victim. The other soldiers and guards in the yard turned to face him and then he knew it. He wouldn't made it out alive until something very fortunate happened to him. Also the piece of Eden would be compromised if he died, he needed to get to Malik.

linebreak

two hours later in the assassin's bureau of Acre

Altair should have ben here already. He had received a bird from the grand master that he had sent Altair to Acre at sunrise and he would be there 4 hours before sunset at the latest. Malik knew that something was amiss.

The guards were after something if the latest news of the city could be believed. he had always been sceptic about the news on the city until everyone talked about it, and still he relied on to his own informants and not even one of them had came back to him with anything significant.

Maybe Altair had just taken a different path, he sometimes did that to visit somewhere that was on the way and helped people that were on need. He was a kind hearted man, and that wasn't really seeable from his face or general ways.

linebreak

Altair had now fought and ran for two hours, because of the arrow-wound on his back, he wasn't as fast as usually and his stamina was at it's end. He needed to hide and then would he go to Malik. malice could help him, he knew.

he had also sustained new injuries because of his fights with the soldiers and few templars had even come to his path. This was the second worst day of his life.

linebreak

Sunset - Assassin Bureau.

Malik heard a thump and an oomph sound directly after it. _So Altair is finally here._

He walked to the door of his Bureau and took a look only to catch staggering Altair that would have fallen if Malik wasn't there to keep him upright.

"I was hit by and archer.. By accident.. And then chased by half of the city - wounded.." His sight was wavering so he was loosing blood fast. He had accepted death a long long time a go, but didn't want to die quite yet.

He had things to do, places to be.

"Stay awake, Altair. I will fix you up, and then you can tell me what has happened." Malik said and half dragged, half carried the other man to the bed - more like pillows and a soft rug.

Although only one handed Malik wasn't incapable of doing things. He had developed his own ways of doing different things that helped his daily life quite a lot.

He placed Altair on to his side and started cutting his clothing to see the injuries better. Then he took his herbs and healing supplies and started to patch him up, slowly but surely. Whole time, Altair didn't make a sound. It could be seen from his jaw line however that he was feeling pain, he just wasn't willing to voice it. To Malik it was clearly seen, but others would not have noticed that fact.

The arrow wound was easy to fix as were the lacerations that came from the swords of the guards. The hard thing was to repair the bones that had been broken. He needed to set and bind Altair's ribs and with one hand that was quite a difficult thing. In the end he used few things to help him. Mostly ropes to keep ALtair still and his much more nimbler fingers to set the ribs.

Luckily the only danger for Altair's life was the bloodless. If he survived it then he would heal almost to full health. He might have stiffness in his middle and breathing problems at cold weather but other than that, everything would be fine.

2 Weeks Later.

"Thank you milk for saving me and patching me back up, I need to get back to Masijaf I hope to see you soon.. Safety and peace to you my brother." Altair said, kissed Malik quickly to the lips and vanished like he was never there to begin with.

Malik only stared after him and then smiled slowly. His brother was back, finally and truly back.

fin

A/N: I hope that you enjoyed it. I own nothing like said in the beginning and I hope that you'll R&R like normally :)

If you want any one-shots let me know with your ideas. I'm sick atm, and have a lot of time in my hands. And nothing to do, except resting and writing. :)

Logoht


End file.
